Renewal of a research center is requested to conduct and facilitate a program of research on mental retardation and related aspects of human development. The research program is comprehensive within the behavioral, social, and educational sciences. The Center incorporates four existing research institutes and one currently being planned: the Institute on Mental Retardation and Intellectual Development, the Demonstration and Research Center for Early Education, the Center for Community Studies, the Institute on Social Deviancy and Youth, and the Institute for Educational Research (proposed). Research programs will be continued in the following areas: early education of mentally retarded and culturally disadvantaged children; comparative development; individual differences in the development of personality and motivational traits, and their relationship to learning and performance efficiency; concept formation and abstracting abilities; acquisition and elaboration of language structures; psychological studies on verbal learning; development of perception in early infancy; integrated preschool education of retarded and nonretarded children; parent training through home visiting; social integration of handicapped children (cross-culturally); learning and its facilitation in children ranging from infancy to the early school years; community adjustment of children and youth; environmental requirements of post-institutional retarded persons; psychological aspects of convulsive disorders in retarded and nonretarded children; physical education and motor development of retarded children and adults; development of curriculum and educational materials for preschool- and school-age retarded children. Major new programs are proposed in: educational research/verbal learning; behavioral ecology/community problems; clinical neuropsychology; adolescent development. The Center's core programs stress research faculty development, research support systems, and administration, supporting a broad range of research, from the most basic to the most clearly applied, within a common setting.